1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to natural gas grills.
2. Background Art
Traditional back-yard grills are heated by ignited natural gas. After even a short period of use, grill grates tend to become caked with grease and food residue. The process of cleaning these grills is tedious; owners of such grills struggle to maintain cleanliness of the grates.
An overview of the prior art includes grilling lattices that use electricity to burn off residue, U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,761, a metal heat-capturing sheet, U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,398, several patents on self-cleaning ovens that employ an elevated temperature in some manner, including U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,568 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,316,749, and a water-spray system U.S. Pat. No. 7,677,239.
As these and other patents show, inventors and the grill industry continue to struggle in building easy-to-clean grills.